


Killer in the Home

by Salustra



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Wesley and Spike recover at home. The title of this story is from an Adam and the Ants song of the same name.<br/>Author's Note: In this verse Spike hasn't started fighting demons, he hasn't discovered he can.  He earns his blood money through prostitution.<br/>Spoilers: Through Season 4 BtVS<br/>DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun.  No money made, don’t sue us!  (or, in more formal language-<br/><b>Copyright Disclaimer</b> I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found <a href="http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html"><b>HERE</b> </a><br/>Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )<br/>Content: nothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer in the Home

Wesley and Spike finally got home. They had a quietly domestic evening, something soothing after the shocks and excitement of the rest of the night. Spike heated up the stew and they ate, then curled together on the couch. Wesley held Spike close, just reassuring him that nothing had changed. 

Something had changed, though. They'd been so comfortable, so easy, and now this had forced them to look at the raw emotions underneath. Wesley had been willing to kill to get Spike back if he had to and Spike would have done anything to be back with the Watcher. This was still all unspoken, but Wesley said it all with every soft stroke of his hand down Spike's back and Spike with his purring and the easy rest of his body against Wesley's. It wasn't a time for things to be said. The night had been too ugly, too jarring, for anything but this soft and slow comforting, one to the other. 

The only words that acknowledged it at all were right before they both went to bed. Wesley pulled Spike close and kissed him. "Mine," he said softly but firmly. 

"Yours," Spike responded, and lay his head on Wesley's chest. The both of them had blissfully dreamless sleep that night. 

~~~~

The next few days Wesley stayed close to home, unwilling to leave Spike alone and not quite ready to face Angel after shooting him full of aconite. He attributed it to the frayed nerves they'd both been trying to soothe the past few days that it hadn't occurred to him to do a disinvitation spell. Not, that is, until there was a knock on the door, and Angel was standing on the doorstep. He did not look happy, but neither did he look murderous. 

"Can I come in, Wes?" Angel asked. "I promise to behave." 

Wesley nodded, stepping back to let him in. Spike kept wary eyes on him, nerves alert and muscles taut to fight or flee as needed. He stayed back on the other side of the room. Angel had the grace to look embarrassed by Spike's reaction. "I deserve that," he said. "I...I don't know what came over me." He looked over at Wesley. "I don't blame you for shooting me. The aconite was a nice touch Only had it once before and I don't want to experience it again. I'm lucky you didn't just stake me after...after what I did to Spike." 

Wesley leveled an even gaze at Angel. "I thought about it...hard. Are you willing to accept that Spike is with me now?" 

"I have to. He's with you and he wants you and he doesn't want me." Angel expression was grim and resolute, but underneath there was an air of despair. "I thought...When he was a fledge he used to seduce humans in order to taunt me, to get my attention. I thought it was just that again. But I was wrong. He really wants you." 

"I do." Spike spoke up. "It's flattering and all, being argued over, but I'm actually bloody here."

A ghost of a smile flitted over Angel's face. "Yes you are. Sorry." Angel turned and stepped towards the door. "I'll be going now. Wesley, we could use you in the office whenever you're ready to come back." 

"Soon," Wesley said. "Not tomorrow but soon." 

Angel seemed smaller somehow as he left. He seemed as if it had physically cost him to make the journey here, and also to leave. Spike moved in to press himself against Wesley as Angel left. "Yours," he said softly, with a catch in his throat. 

Wesley pulled him in tight. "Mine."


End file.
